IIo Cave Helena!
by Misao-CG
Summary: Como que cuidar de un bebé es más trabajo del que se necesita. Al menos alguien está sacando provecho económico... y si Máscara no deja de jugar con Helena... juro que no respondo.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Sencillamente no aprendo nunca nada. Aquí me tienen con una secuela de 'Letra Pequeña' que espero disfruten. Una vez más, esto se trata de una republicación. Para que no se pierdan y ubicarlos más o menos en el espacio temporal, les aviso que este fic comienza una semana después del Omake "Mirabile Visu", que pueden encontrar aquí en mi profile. Es uno de los capítulos del fic "Los Omakes Perdidos". Ya me resigné a haber perdido mi musa, así que una vez que termine con esto, veré que hago con el desastre que dejé después de "Sin Pan ni pedazo" y veo si me dedico de lleno a otros fandoms. Lo típico. **Sumen ****3 años**** a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie**.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA! A Kala por ayudarme con datos que sólo una madre puede saber, y a Yukime por su valiosa ayuda.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación. Lo único que poseo es esta loca trama, y a los personajes originales como Alisa, cuyo nombre ya no me está gustando nada, pero ni modo cambiarlo a estas alturas del partido.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 33 para ver y entender Manga: Sudar es un signo seguro de estrés. _

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Cave Helena!"**

_(¡Cuidado Con Helena!)_

**Prólogo:**

**Niñero, Último Modelo.**

Domingo. Un día en que se supone uno debe descansar. Un día libre, en el que se supone que las fuerzas gastadas el día anterior debían reponerse y en un mundo ideal, despertarse tarde o dormir todo el día, si se es posible.

La alarma del reloj sonó inmisericorde, pero tan solo un gruñido de disgusto se escuchó de debajo de las sábanas. Una mano comenzó a dar golpes ciegos en la mesita de noche al costado de la cama mientras buscaba el ofensivo aparato para romperlo o apagarlo, lo que ocurriese primero. No era fácil ser el reloj despertador de un santo dorado: había que tener muchas agallas y ser tan fuerte como su dueño.

Feh. Como si los objetos pudieran pensar.

Un manotazo terminó por apagar el condenado reloj. Apenas con un ojo abierto, un somnoliento Milo atrajo el reloj hacia sí para revisar que no lo había estropeado de nuevo, para luego dejarlo despreocupadamente sobre la mesita de noche, peligrosamente cerca del borde y a punto de caer. Eran las 7:30 am. Se tendió sobre su espalda, miró hacia el techo y suspiró. Tenía sueño, estaba cansado, no quería levantarse, no quería moverse, no quería ir a ningún lado, quería seguir durmiendo en su cama, junto a Alisa todo el día. Milo se refregó la cara con las manos para despabilar. ¿En qué momento se les había ocurrido notificar a sus familiares sobre el estado de su matrimonio? No tendría que estarse levantando tan temprano si se hubieran quedado callados.

Milo se recostó sobre su costado, girándose hacia donde Alisa yacía dándole la espalda. La chica aún dormía, y muy profundo por las pintas: los días domingo no había despertador que la levantase: parecía ser inmune a ellos. El santo se apoyó sobre su brazo y medio sonrió, al tiempo que trazaba las facciones de su esposa con la punta de sus dedos. Se inclinó sobre ella, la besó en la mejilla y le mordió la oreja juguetonamente.

"Despierta, gruñona." Le susurró al oído, mientras la sacudía con ligereza. Alisa apretó los ojos disgustada, negándose a abrirlos, pues tenía tantas ganas de seguir durmiendo como Milo.

"Hmpf…" Este fue el único sonido que indicó que Alisa seguía con vida. Milo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas.

"Despierta preciosa: tú y yo tenemos que salir." Insistió Milo con una sonrisa traviesa, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

"¡HMPF!" Alisa se retorció sobre sí misma, intentando en vano defenderse de tal ataque. "¡Milo! ¡Ya basta!" Gimió molesta, mientras despertaba de muy mala gana. "¡Ya Deja Eso! No estoy de humor… ¡MILO!"

"¡Jejeje! ¿Sabías que cuando te despiertas temprano y así de enojada te ves más linda? Feh. Hace días que estás despertando con gruñidos. ¡Tan Feo No Soy!"

Con el ceño fruncido, Alisa se dio vuelta sobre su espalda y apoyándose en sus codos, miró a Milo con cara de pocos amigos. De MUY pocos amigos.

"No le veo la gracia, Escorpión." Gruñó mientras reprimía un bostezo. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Son pasadas las 7:30. Tenemos que ir a ver a tus papás. ¿Lo olvidaste?" Le preguntó con calma, mientras se sentaba. Alisa se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

"¿Tenemos que ir? Se me quitaron las ganas." Se lamentó cubriéndose la cara con una almohada, que Milo le quitó al cabo de unos minutos, tras recostarse junto a ella.

"Ahora ya sabes como me sentí ayer. Al menos no van a estar las dos familias presentes." El santo de escorpión se inclinó sobre su esposa y la besó en los labios. "Duerme unos momentos más. Entraré primero al baño." Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Alisa le sujetó la mano.

"¿Puedo entrar al baño primero? Solo será un segundo: llamada de la naturaleza."

"Hmm…"

"¿Por fis, Milito?"

"Está bien: Hoy me siento generoso." Le coqueteó Milo con una sonrisa.

Alisa se incorporó de un salto y lo abrazó brevemente, antes de ir al baño sin mucha prisa. Milo se sopló el flequillo y decidió tender la cama. 5 minutos después, ésta ya estaba lista y él entrando al baño. Alisa se dejó caer unos momentos encima de la cama y se acurrucó complacida, ya que seguía con mucho sueño, para levantarse al cabo de 10 minutos a ver qué se iba a poner ese día.

Mientras dejamos que la pareja siga con su rutina mañanera, les explicaré algunas cosas ya que los veo algo perdidos. Milo y Alisa tenían que ir a un almuerzo en casa de los padres de ella. Al día siguiente de su primer aniversario, la pareja había decidido retomar el contacto con sus respectivos padres, lo cuál provocó un gran revuelo en ambas familias, que se incrementó cuando les confirmaron que no se divorciarían ni nada por el estilo, al menos en un buen tiempo. Antes que se dieran cuenta o que pudieran hacer algo para prevenirlo, se organizó una mega reunión familiar para aquél viernes, a la que asistieron **AMBAS** familias, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de la pareja. ¡Menos Mal Que No Les Mencionaron La Renovación de Votos! Si lo hubieran sabido, el 'reingreso' del matrimonio a sus familias habría sido aún más escandaloso. Para colmo, la madre de Milo les invitó a almorzar con ellos el día sábado, y la madre de Alisa les invitó para el domingo. Como ven, estos dos tuvieron un agitado fin de semana, lleno de toneladas de comida que incluso habrían dejado hastiados e inconscientes a Aldebarán de Tauro y a Tholl de Pecta Gamma juntos… y conste que todavía no terminaba.

Alisa, fiel a su costumbre, se vistió en el baño, luego que Milo lo hubo dejado libre. Tomó una coleta y se amarró el pelo en una cola de caballo, para luego terminar de darse una manito de gato en la cara. Abrió la puerta del baño, sólo para sentir el aroma del pan recién tostado que venía de la cocina. Tuvo un tic en el ojo y volvió a encerrarse en el baño. ¡Comida! Había estado expuesta a tanta comida ese fin de semana que hasta la hacía sentir mal. Por lo menos había subido un par de kilos con la cantidad de comida que la habían obligado a tragar, y si conocía bien a su mamá, seguro que ese día subiría al menos unos 3 kilos más.

Estaba convencida que con la cantidad de cosas que su suegra y su madre preparaban, seguro podrían subsanar la crisis de alimentos en África o dejar satisfechas a las siempre hambrientas hordas de santos y aprendices del Santuario. Quizás se lo sugeriría a Shion para la próxima comilona. Se llevó la mano a la boca y tragó saliva, abrió la puerta y a medida que caminaba a la cocina, se echó viento a la cara con las manos.

"¡Buenos Días! Tosté pan, ¿Quieres comer?" Le preguntó Milo con jovialidad, aunque… "¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó al ver que Alisa tenía el ceño fruncido.

"¿Se acabó el pan?" Dijo con sombrío tono.

"No, aún queda un poco. Tendremos que comprar al regreso." Confesó Milo, temiendo que Alisa lo regañase por no avisar el día antes que quedaba poco pan, pero para su sorpresa, le dedicó una gigantesca sonrisa.

"¡Excusa Para Irnos Más Temprano!" Dijo al tiempo que le daba un gran abrazo de oso.

Acto seguido, la chica se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y tomó 'desayuno,' si eso se le puede llamar a la taza de té tibio que se bebió. A las 8:30 ambos salieron de escorpión y luego de avisarle a un somnoliento Mu que llegarían tarde, se dirigieron a Atenas con calma: Antes de ir a la inevitable reunión familiar, tenían ganas de recorrer la ciudad.

**Casa de los Papás de Alisa.**

_Horas más tarde._

Alisa tenía razón. Medea, su madre, ¡HABÍA cocinado como para un ejército! Y que conste que no había tenido mucho tiempo. Milo, pese a su nerviosismo inicial, que supo camuflar con la maestría de un mimo, se relajó pronto y pudo disfrutar de la improvisada reunión. La Familia de Alisa era más tranquila y normal de lo que había creído al principio, a juzgar por lo que su señora le había dicho. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor hacía dos días, pues el día de su desastrosa primera boda apenas les había dirigido la mirada por razones que deben recordar. Eso sí, Conocía a Sofía y a Sandra, ya que ellas fueron las únicas con quienes Alisa nunca rompió el contacto, y las únicas que accedió a ver cuando resultó herida en aquél incendio.

Sofía estaba con su marido Cristián. Era mandona, seria, estricta y muy amable. Su marido tenía un sentido muy negro del humor, severo, una mente brillante, pero alegre y muy fácil de congeniar: hizo buenas migas casi de inmediato con Milo. Sandra… bueno… Sandra no era mala, pero su aspecto de chica gótica no la ayudaba, pues intimidaba a cualquiera. Era rebelde y tenía problemas con la autoridad. Además, era solitaria, tímida y su selección de amigos dejaba mucho qué desear. Tan sólo necesitaba encontrar la forma de expresarse, pero no lograba dar con ella. Necesitaba eso, y nuevos amigos. Era muy apegada a Alisa, la visitaba todos los días en la Estación después de clases.

Sin embargo el forzado matrimonio no era la única novedad de esta reunión familiar, por mucho que hubieran retomado los contactos familiares. La '_principal'_ atracción, que opacaba cualquier otra, era Helena, la pequeña hija de Sofía y Cristián. Una hermosa beba de tan sólo 8 meses de edad, con ojos color miel y cabello de color castaño. Un bebé muy tranquilo y encantador que apenas se sentía, pero del que era inevitable escapar a sus encantos. A lo largo de la jornada había aterrizado un par de veces en los brazos de Alisa muy a pesar suyo, que temía lastimar o hacer llorar al bebé. Pese a que ayudaba con gusto a entretener a su sobrina, no aguantaba mucho tiempo de buena gana: siempre buscaba a alguien que la reemplazase en esto… Y créanlo o no, pero Milo solía tomar su lugar bastante seguido y por voluntad propia.

La verdad el dorado se pasó jugando casi toda la tarde con Helena.

No es que a Alisa no le gustasen los niños, ¡Al Contrario! ¡Le Encantaban! Por no más de 15 minutos. Ocurría que se sentía intimidada un poco por ellos, prefería postergar atenderles mientras no fuera estrictamente necesario. Milo en cambio… cuando digo que Helena pasó ese día más tiempo en brazos de Milo que en los de nadie más, incluyendo su madre, no estoy bromeando. El tipo estaba encantado con el bebé, lo que Alisa veía con creciente espanto.

Ya bien avanzada la tarde, Alisa se reunió con su hermana Sofía y su mamá en la cocina por unos momentos, mientras Sandra, su padre, Milo y Cristián se quedaban con Helena en la sala. Aún faltaban algunas cosas por alistar en la cocina, en las que Alisa quería ayudar, pero ni su madre ni hermana se lo permitieron. Las risas de Helena llegaron hasta los oídos de las mujeres. Alisa vio de reojo a través de la puerta de la cocina que Milo todavía tenía a la bebé en brazos. Suspiró resignada. ¿Por qué esa imagen le daba pánico?

"¿No te estará enviando acaso alguna señal?" Preguntó de pronto Sofía, apareciendo a su lado, al notar que Alisa miraba a Milo jugar con su hija. "Ha jugado todo el día con Helena y parece disfrutarlo. ¿Quién lo diría de un santo de Athena?!No deben tener mucho contacto con bebés allá en el Santuario." La aludida dio un respingo. "¿O sí?"

Para ser honestos, digamos que en el Santuario no tenían buenas experiencias con los bebés. El último, la misma Athena, se salvó por un pelo de liebre de ser apuñalado por un vengativo Ares. O más bien por un _pelo de Aioros_, pero claro… no hay que sacar eso a colación.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Alisa casi escupió las amígdalas tras la afirmación de su hermana mayor. "¡Sofía! No Manches. ¡No me hagas bromas con eso ni de chiste!"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Sofía con fingida inocencia.

"¡Pues Porque NO!"

"Ocurre, Sofía, que a tu hermana le intimidan los niños." Comentó Medea. "Como me intimidaron a mi alguna vez. ¡Y Mírenme! Terminé criando 4 hijos." La mujer suspiró con tristeza. "De los cuales me quedan tres, pero en fin… cosas de la vida."

"Espero que con eso no me insinúes nada, mamá." Balbuceó Alisa muy nerviosa y con un tic en el ojo. Si ya la habían obligado a casarse, temía que ahora la obligaran a tener hijos. Debía revisar el contrato ese por si acaso.

"¡Alisa Se Puso Roja!" Sofía rió de buena gana. "Parece que dimos en un nervio, mamá. ¡Oye Lis! Los bebés son preciosos. Además parece que a tu marido le gustan. Eso es muy raro en un hombre como él." Comentó Sofía señalando cómo Milo lanzaba a Helena al aire y al bebé deshacerse en risas, pese al evidente espanto del abuelo, del papá y de la tía, que sudaban la gota gorda y trataban de disuadir al dorado de que dejase ese juego. "Mírale como juega. ¡Helena lo adora!"

"¡Mamá! ¡Sofía me está molestando!" Ladró Alisa siempre muy roja.

"No molestes a tu hermana, Sofía." Repitió Medea, más por costumbre que por convencida. La mujer suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza. "Yo pasé por lo mismo cuando los tuve a todos ustedes, y tú, Sofía, hace un año entraste en pánico cuando te confirmaron la noticia." Bromeó Medea con inesperada calma. "Todas las mujeres de mi familia han tenido la misma aprehensión."

"¡Jajajaja! Alisa le teme a los bebés. ¡Y Milo Quiere Uno!" Sofía siguió con su burla, pese a la rabia de su hermana y pasmosa calma de su madre.

"¡Sofía! ¡Ya Basta!"

"¡¿Qué?! Yo no he hecho nada malo, nada más digo la verdad." Sofía se puso seria. "Los bebés son frágiles, cierto, te lo dice una neonatóloga, pero…"

"¿Ya conseguiste niñera?" Preguntó Alisa de pronto, harta ya de las burlas de Sofía.

Sofía se quedó callada en el acto, como si le hubieran volteado un cubo de agua helada encima. Medea dejó lo que estaba haciendo un momento para mirar a sus hijas. Alisa había dado en el clavo, su hermana mayor se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Tanto Sofía como Cristián eran médicos, y hacía dos semanas les habían invitado a un congreso de 8 días fuera de Atenas al cuál morían por ir, pero no lograban encontrar quién se quedara con Helena, a quien no podrían llevar, por más malabares que hicieran.

Los padres de Cristián estaban muy ancianos para cuidar de ella, incluso eran ellos los que necesitaban cuidados y para colmo era hijo único. Los padres de Sofía… pues… trabajaban todo el día en su restaurante y apenas tenían tiempo de sobra, y Sandra… estamos hablando de una adolescente rebelde, quien no sólo ya se había negado a ser de nana, sino que además tenía que ir al colegio. No podrían encontrar el tiempo de cuidar de la Bebé por más que hicieron esfuerzos, no sin cansarse de sobra. Contratar una niñera no era parte del plan, lo mismo que Alisa, a quién ni le habían preguntado. Por lo tanto, no sabían donde dejar a Helena y estaban pensando seriamente en cancelar el viaje.

Alisa se había enterado de esta situación hacía dos días. Entendía a su hermana: sabía que se moría de ganas por ir y que estaba muy decepcionada de no poder contar con la ayuda necesaria. No se había ofrecido a cuidar de Helena no porque le temiera a los bebés, sino porque no se le había ocurrido: Nunca se había hecho de la idea de cuidar de un bebé. ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora de carrera?

"No, vamos a tener que cancelar el viaje." Sofía se veía desolada. Alisa se mordió el labio. "No hemos encontrado niñera."

"Oh, hija, cuánto lo lamento…" La consoló su madre. "Quisiera poder ayudarte, quizás si me hago un hueco podría cuidar del bebé."

"No, mamá, no te preocupes. Helena es nuestra responsabilidad y si hay algo que no es compatible con ella, pues mala suerte por nosotros. Ya vendrán otros congresos."

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina y Cristián, seguido de Milo, quien seguía cargando a Helena, entraron sin hacer mayor ruido: parecía que las mujeres hablaban de cosas de mujeres (valga la redundancia).

"Miren a mi Helenita: ella vale más que cualquier congreso." Anunció Sofía mirando a su hija con ternura de madre. "Milo, te ves muy bien." Añadió con una sonrisa traviesa y un tono de burla que sólo Alisa supo interpretar, y que, por ende, volvió a jalar de aquél nervio.

"¿Huh? ¡Ah! Gracias: Tienes una hija preciosa. Seguro que ya tiene muchos pretendientes."

"Sí, hay un bebé en la sala cuna que la mira no con buenos ojos: tendré que hablar con él de hombre a bebé." Bromeó Cristián. "¿De qué hablan, mujeres?"

"Cristián, tenemos nombres las tres. Hablábamos de la niñera." Anunció Alisa.

"Lo siento cuñis." Cristián levantó ambas manos en señal de divertida paz. "Se me olvida que no te gusta que te llamen _mujer_."

"Les estaba contando que vamos a tener que cancelar el viaje, amor." Dijo Sofía, atajando cualquier tipo de comentario que pudiera emitir su hermana. Cristián hizo una mueca y tomó a su hija de los brazos de Milo, quien permanecía callado.

"Ya habrá otros congresos." Dijo Cristián. "Helena viene primero."

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Todos suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo. De pronto, en una acción que pasó desapercibida para Alisa, Milo enarcó ambas cejas.

"No cancelen ese viaje. Nosotros podemos cuidar de Helena esta semana." Dijo con un entusiasmo y alegrías a prueba de balas. La sorpresa de Alisa fue infinita, sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, pero antes de poder reaccionar, o replicar siquiera…

"**¡¿LO DICES EN SERIO, MILO?!**" Exclamaron Sofía y Cristián al mismo tiempo.

"Por supuesto: Nosotros cuidaremos de Helena y ustedes podrán ir a su congreso de medicina. Será un honor cuidarla, y no deben preocuparse: su hija estará más que segura en el Santuario." A Milo la sonrisa del rostro no se la borraba nadie, ni siquiera la lívida expresión de Alisa, quien todavía no podía creer lo que escuchaba…

… Y que hubiera matado por poder darle un golpe en la cabeza a su marido.

"¿En serio no tienen problemas?" Preguntó Sofía esperanzada mirando a Alisa y a Milo, con los ojos muy grandes. "¿Podrán con Helena? ¡¿En Serio que pueden cuidarla estos 8 días?!"

"Err…"

"Por favor, no sientan esto como una imposición. Si no pueden, decidnos, que no hay problema." Dijo Cristián igual de esperanzado.

"¡Bah! Cuidar de un bebé no es mucha ciencia. Si no pudiéramos, no les habría dicho nada. ¿No es verdad Alisa?" Milo miró a su esposa con una sonrisa radiante. De donde había sacado de pronto tanto orgullo paternal, era un completo misterio para ella. "¿Verdad que podremos cuidar de la niña por 8 días?"

Todas las miradas de su familia recayeron en Alisa, quien de pronto se sintió como presionada por dos paredes. Aunque en su fuero externo puso una benévola sonrisa, en su fuero interno quería desollar a Milo. Para colmo, no podía negarse a estas alturas. Después de todo, su hermana era su hermana y necesitaba ayuda. Reprimiendo un retorcijón de estómago, la chica sonrió, no sin dirigirle una significativa mirada a su marido.

"Por supuesto que podemos cuidarla. ¿Cuándo venimos por ella?" Dijo con mucho esfuerzo. Su hermana y su cuñado suspiraron de alivio y alegría.

Alisa gruñó para sí misma. Aquella sería una larga semana.

MUY larga semana.

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

_**Próximo Capítulo.**_

"_¡Oiga Maestro Mu! ¡Adivine de lo que me acabo de enterar! El Señor Milo y Alisa vienen con un bebé." Anunció Kiki con mucho entusiasmo. El santo de Aries se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Kiki con ojos grandes._

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué tienen un bebé?" Repitió Mu de la sorpresa. Shura, quien seguía hablando por el celular, captó la última parte de la conversación._

"_¡Oye Aioros! No vas a creer esto: Milo y Alisa van a tener un bebé." Repitió tal cuál _había creído _escuchar._


	2. Día Lunes

**N/A:** Lo típico. **Sumen ****3 años**** a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie**.

**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!! A Kala por ayudarme con datos que sólo una madre puede saber, y a Yukime por su valiosa ayuda.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 42 para ver y entender Manga: Nunca hay muchas sub – historias._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 1:**

**Lunes, día 1 o ¡¡TÚ la Cuidas!!**

Nunca la subida de regreso a su casa le había parecido tan pesada como aquél día. Alisa suspiró de fastidio y puso los ojos blancos: de todas maneras, esta subida en específico entraba al ranking de las más pesadas que había tenido que sufrir desde que llegase hacía un año al Santuario, y había entrado ocupando una muy buena posición (aunque no era la peor de todas).

Al menos ya estaban llegando a Escorpión y no habían tenido que dar explicaciones sobre el bebé, ya que no habían visto a ningún dorado. ¡Aún así faltaban tantos escalones! Cualquiera diría que un año entero subiendo y bajando esos escalones todos los días habrían hecho que se acostumbrara, pero no parecía ser ése el caso de Alisa.

Desde que Milo se ofreciera a cuidar de Helena el día anterior, hasta que Sofía le había puesto al bebé en los brazos hacía un par de horas, Alisa apenas tenía conciencia de cómo había transcurrido la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. Si bien estaba muy enojada por el impulso de su marido, no podía reprocharle nada sin quedar mal ella en el proceso, y fuera de chiste, no quería ser una mala hermana. Pero… ¿Cuidar de Helena? ¡Apenas tenía 8 meses! ¡8 MESES! Alisa no sabía cuidar de un niño tan pequeño. ¿Si lo lastimaba? ¿Si se enfermaba? ¿Qué pasaba si hacía algo mal y Helena quedaba con secuelas físicas de por vida? Tenía ganas de llorar: no estaba lista para cuidar de un bebé. ¡NO estaba LISTA para ser Madre! ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella?! Realmente se sentía miserable.

Una tía se supone que es para jugar, salir de compras, y llevarle la contraria a la mamá, no estaba hecha para estas tareas. Punto.

"¡Venga Lis! No es para tanto: un semana se pasa muy rápido." Le dijo Milo con mucha alegría, quién caminaba a su lado, cargando el coche del bebé, y un enorme bolso lleno de las cosas que Helena seguro necesitaría en suficiente cantidad como para que durasen por todo un periodo glacial.

Eso era lo otro que tenía a Alisa al borde de un ataque de nervios. Milo. Sí, Milo, y nadie más que él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan entusiasta con esto de cuidar a Helena? ¿Acaso no sabía lo frágil que es un bebé? ¿Qué acaso pensaba que eran juguetes? El día anterior, cuando vio a Milo jugando con Helena la primera vez, creyó que era una escena infinitamente tierna, pero creyó que se le pasaría al cabo de unos minutos. Pero no. ¡Cuán Equivocada Estaba! En vez de tirar la toalla al primer puchero de Helena, había insistido y jugado con ella toda la tarde muy alegre de la vida, incluso aguantando sus berridos y berrinches. ¿Acaso Sofía tenía razón y le estaba enviando alguna señal? Feh. Se sacudió ese pensamiento de la cabeza con rapidez. Conste que creía que los santos de Athena eran cualquier cosa, menos paternales.

"Sí, se pasa muy rápido cuando lo estás pasando bien, Escorpión." Le contestó Alisa, acomodando a Helena, a quién cargaba en sus brazos. "¡Vamos a estar con un bebé! ¿Tienes idea en el lío en el que nos metiste?"

"¿Qué tantos problemas puede dar un bebé? Un adolescente da problemas, no un crío de 8 meses."

¡Se nota a la legua que Milo nunca ha cuidado de uno!

"Al menos un adolescente sabe ir al baño solo." Retrucó Alisa molesta.

"Hablas como si fuera el fin del mundo." Añadió Milo con un mohín, para luego hacerle una mueca a Helena, quién rió de gusto. "Tu sobrina es un encanto: no creo que dé problemas, insisto." El dorado le acarició la punta de la nariz a la niña. "¿A que eres una beba encantadora?"

"¿Nunca has cuidado de un bebé, verdad?" Preguntó resignada Alisa.

"No. Bueno… Cuando era pequeño vi a Saori de bebé. Tuve que vigilarla por 45 minutos en esa ocasión. ¿Eso cuenta?"

"¡Ay! No me hagas reír que tengo los labios partidos."

"¡¡JAJAJA!! Era una broma. Vaya. Últimamente has estado muy gruñona."

"No me has visto gruñir, Escorpión." Alisa volvió a acomodar a Helena, dando gracias al sujetador que la ayudaba en la tarea, ajustando de paso el bolso pequeño con (_más_) cosas de la beba. De pronto se sintió desolada.

"Bah." El entusiasmo de Milo era enfermizo. No le conocía esa faceta a su marido: si no hubiera visto lo contento que estaba con Helena, jamás lo hubiera creído. "Ya verás que todo resulta más fácil de lo piensas: con esa actitud tuya, Alisa, me haces pensar que tienes miedo de cuid…"

"**¡¡NO ME DA MIEDO!!**"

Milo y Helena miraron perplejos a Alisa. Nunca antes la había visto levantando la voz por tan poca cosa. Milo sabía por experiencia que su mujer podía tener una lengua tan afilada como la suya, pero en muy raras ocasiones, rarísimas, la había oído gritar de forma tan explosiva. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su cabeza, Alisa abrió los ojos como platos y se cubrió la boca. Helena hizo un puchero y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Ok. No he dicho nada."

"… lo siento."

"¡Buuuuuuuuuuu!"

Al oír esto, un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo a Alisa. Toda su atención se volcó hacia su llorosa sobrina, a quién intentó consolar a toda costa. Milo se acercó a ambas y le acarició los cachetes a Helena.

"¡Ay! ¡Helena no llores! No vuelvo a gritar, pero no llores." Le dijo Alisa con cariño, tratando de distraerla. "¡Mira esa nube! ¿No es acaso muy linda? ¡Mira la nube, Mira la nube!"

"No es para tanto, chiquilla, no grites. ¡Hazle caso a tu tía!"

"¡Mira la Nube, Mira la Nube!" Continuó Alisa. "¡Mira la nube, MIRA A KIKI! ¿Ves como apareció aquí de…?" Milo, Alisa y Helena se quedaron mirando a Kiki con expresión neutral. El chiquillo se había aparecido de pronto, tenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa. Helena estalló en risas.

"¡KIKI! ¡NO me asustes así!" Replicó Alisa.

"Hola enano." Le saludó Milo. "¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Le sonsacaste un permiso a Mu o ya te escapaste otra vez?"

"Ninguna de las dos cosas. Mi maestro me dejó ir a jugar con Seiya y los demás: ahora voy de regreso a Aries. ¿Quién es el bebé?" Preguntó con mucha curiosidad mientras se acercaba a ver mejor.

"Es mi sobrina. Se llama Helena." Le respondió Alisa. Kiki sonrió y le dio la mano al bebé, quien le sujetó los dedos llena de risas.

"Hola Helena. ¿Qué hace con ustedes dos?"

"Se va a quedar con nosotros esta semana, mientras sus padres salen de viaje." Explicó Milo muy relajado.

"¿Cuidar de un bebé? ¿Ustedes? ¡Pero _si son __**ustedes**_ los que necesitan cuidado! ¿Podrán con el bebé solos?" Bromeó Kiki. Al parecer estaba pasando mucho tiempo con los bronceados. Una enorme vena se hizo muy visible en la frente de Milo y Alisa.

"¿QUÉ INSINÚAS, CHIQUILLO?"

"¡YA LÁRGATE Y NO MOLESTES!"

En el momento que Milo le iba a dar un coscorrón bien merecido, Kiki se esfumó en el aire. Alisa reinició la subida, dándole la espalda a Milo, quien contaba hasta el número que fuese para calmarse. Esa broma no le había gustado. El santo de escorpión echó una rápida ojeada en dirección a Aries, antes de seguir en pos de su esposa.

**Casa de Aries.**

Kiki apareció en la casa de Aries y se fue de inmediato a donde suponía que estaba su maestro: el taller en donde reparaba las armaduras, ubicado al fondo del primer nivel. Allí lo encontró con Shura de Capricornio, quien esperaba a que Mu terminase de hacer una pequeña reparación a su armadura. Al parecer habían interrumpido su conversación, ya que Shura estaba hablando por su celular. Mu apenas se movió, Shura le hizo una seña de saludo con la mano.

"Vaya, vaya… creí que no regresarías." Le dijo Mu algo enfadado. Desde que habían llegado los santos de bronce, Kiki se había puesto algo irresponsable. "Creí haberte dicho que regresaras antes de las 17:00 pm. ¡Son las 20:30 pm!"

"Lo lamento maestro: estaba jugando con el playstation que trajo Hyoga y perdí la noción del tiempo."

"Hmpf. Que no se vuelva a repetir."

"¡Oiga Maestro Mu! ¡Adivine de lo que me acabo de enterar! El Señor Milo y Alisa vienen con un bebé." Anunció Kiki con mucho entusiasmo. El santo de Aries se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Kiki con ojos grandes.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tienen un bebé?" Repitió Mu de la sorpresa. Shura, quien seguía hablando por el celular, captó la última parte de la conversación.

"¡Oye Aioros! No vas a creer esto: Milo y Alisa van a tener un bebé." Repitió tal cuál _había creído_ escuchar.

"_¡¿QUÉ COSA?! ¡¿UN BEBÉ?!_" La voz de Aioros resonó clara como un campanazo al otro lado de la línea.

"¡No! ¡No van a tener un bebé, pero están con uno!" Chistó Kiki.

"¡**NO**!" Rectificó Shura a la carrera. "¡No van a tener un bebé, pero…! Ouch… Aioros colgó." Se lamentó Shura. Luego se quedó viendo a Kiki, quien tuvo que escapar de un coscorrón. Mu miró con ojos largos al cielo. "¿Por qué nunca das los recados bien de buenas a primeras?"

"Err…"

"Kiki no dijo nada errado: eras tú el que no estaba prestando atención, Shura." Intervino Mu con mucha calma, a favor de su aprendiz. "Mejor te aseguras de que Aioros sepa la verdad antes que se le escape de las manos."

"Tienes razón… vuelvo en un rato por mi armadura. Veré lo que puedo hacer." Shura se puso de pie y salió de la casa de Aries con relativa rapidez. Si estaba en sus manos detener a Aioros, lo haría: tan solo esperemos que no lo desbarranque de nuevo, como la última vez que intentó detenerlo. Mu miró a Kiki con cara de circunstancias.

"Quiero 250 sentadillas por llegar tarde."

"¡Pero!"

"Nada de peros o serán 500." Mu regresó a su trabajo y un taimado Kiki comenzó su nueva tarea. "Agradece que no te mandé 1000."

**Casa de Escorpión.**

Helena había sido ubicada en la misma habitación que Alisa ocupase el año anterior. De momento, aquél cuarto sería su habitación por mientras durase su estadía de 8 días. Sofía les había enviado prácticamente todas las cosas del bebé, incluyendo toneladas de ropa, pañales y juguetes. Lo único que no les había enviado habían sido los muebles y la cuna. Los muebles por razones obvias y la cuna… bueno… hacía un mes y medio, Milo y Alisa se habían dedicado a abrir los regalos de boda que no habían abierto en todo ese tiempo, y entre los obsequios… alguien les había regalado una cuna con todo su ajuar. Ambos tuvieron en ese momento una suerte de ataque de pánico al verla, que pudieron superar al cabo de unas horas. ¡Menos mal que nadie sabía de ella! Les habrían caído a bromas.

Esa cuna la habían puesto en el lugar más profundo del sótano del templo de Escorpión, y no se habían vuelto a acercar a ella sino hasta esa mañana: Ya que Helena iba a pasar allí la semana ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para usarla?

Alisa arropó a la durmiente Helena, quien ahora yacía en la cuna, y le acarició su delgado cabello. Sofía les había entregado al bebé aseado, comido y cambiado, por lo que sólo tuvieron que revisar que su pañal estuviera limpio (Alisa se lo cambió de todos modos) y ponerle la pijama una vez que llegaron y se acomodaron en su casa. Ya habían terminado de adecuar al cuarto para Helena (el porqué no lo habían hecho más temprano, va más allá de mi comprensión). Milo estaba de pie junto a Alisa, hojeando un cuaderno escrito de puño y letra de su cuñada, y que parecía una enciclopedia de puericultura. Se detuvo en cierta página.

"¿Helena está de espaldas?"

"Sí, ¿por?"

"Asegúrate que la almohada no le incomode."

"No le incomoda."

"No le pongas peluches cerca: se puede dar la vuelta y asfixiarse."

"Milo…"

"¿Encendiste esos trasmisores?"

"Sí… ¿Milo?"

"¿Está seca?"

"Helena duerme. No hagas tanto ruido." Dijo Alisa con mucha calma. La verdad ya se había resignado a tener que cuidar de su sobrina durante la semana. Tomó a Milo del brazo y se recostó en él. "Milito, ¿Has pensado quién la cuidará mañana?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tengo que ir a trabajar. No me puedo quedar con Helena." Milo abrió los ojos. No había reparado en aquél pequeño detalle. Lo pensó unos segundos y le sonrió a su esposa.

"¿Hay guardería en la estación?"

"No." Alisa frunció el ceño. "Aunque la hubiera, no la llevaría. Si mal no recuerdo, **TÚ** te ofreciste a cuidarla, por lo tanto, **TÚ** la cuidas."

"¿Cómo quieres que la cuide yo?" Con la cara de inocencia extrema que puso el dorado, Alisa no supo si enternecerse o enfurecerse.

"Debiste haber pensado en eso antes, Escorpión." Añadió Alisa con cierto dejo de ironía en su voz.

"Ni modo. Me la llevaré a los entrenamientos mañana conmigo." Anunció muy convencido. Alisa casi sufre un patatús.

"¿QUÉ? ¿ESTÁS SEGURO?"

"Por supuesto. Te voy a probar que es muy fácil cuidar de Helena: además tengo este cuaderno. Aquí sale todo."

Si Alisa no se rió en su cara con cruel sarcasmo, fue porque amaba mucho a su Milito. Era muy bien sabido el hecho que pese a la extensa literatura y manuales sobre el cuidado de bebés existente en el mercado, y que generaba grandes ganancias a sus autores y a las editoriales, ningún bebé los había leído, por lo tanto, nunca se ciñen a lo que dicen. Helena estornudó en su sueño y despertó. Puso ojos llorosos al no reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Milo se inclinó sobre ella, la tomó en brazos y la acunó.

"¿Ya te vas a poner a llorar? Una linda amazona como tú no debería tener miedo…"

"Si Sofía o Cristián te oyen decir eso, te van a…"

**TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC.**

Llamaron a la puerta con la insistencia de alguien enojado. Milo y Alisa se miraron con curiosidad. Helena pasó a los brazos de su tía y Milo se fue a abrir la puerta. Quizás había pasado algo serio. Alisa siguió a Milo de cerca.

El santo de escorpión abrió la puerta. Shion, Athena y Docko, que venía llegando, entraron a toda prisa y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Los tres se abalanzaron sobre Milo, y, excepto por Docko, no se veían nada contentos.

"**¡Debería Darte Vergüenza! ¿¿Cómo pudiste?? ¡Cuando Alisa Se Entere Te Va A Sacar La Cabeza Y YO Se LO Voy A Permitir!**" Ladró Saori, echando fuego por los ojos y sujetando el báculo de Niké con mucha fuerza, tanta que sus nudillos palidecían.

"**¿QUÉ CLASE DE SANTO DORADO ERES? Este comportamiento deja mucho qué desear. Me has decepcionado y tan bien que pensaba de ti. ¡Ni Tu Maestro Me Dio Estos Dolores de Cabeza!**" Gruño Shion al mismo tiempo que Saori, tan enojado como la joven diosa. Docko se quedó en silencio y miró a Shion y a Saori con cara de pregunta.

"¿De qué hablan? ¡No Entiendo!" Logró balbucear Milo.

"**¿CÓMO QUE DE QUÉ HABLAMOS? ¡Milo de Escorpión!** **¡SABES MUY BIEN DE LO QUE ESTAMOS HABLANDO!**" Dijeron Shion y Saori al unísono.

"¿De qué hablan?" Preguntó de pronto Docko. "¡Yo También quiero saber! Yo vine a felicitar a Milo, eso es todo."

"¿**FELICITARLO**? Docko, ¿Qué acaso estar quieto por 260 años te afectó el cerebro?" Le replicó Shion. "¿Tienes _idea_ de lo que hizo?"

"¡Pobrecita Alisa! Este comportamiento, Milo, es inaceptable entre mis santos." Volvió a increpar Saori. "¡Más Te Vale Que Tengas Una Buena Explicación!"

"¡Por supuesto que sé lo que hizo!" Exclamó Docko. "**¡ADOPTÓ UN BEBÉ!** ¿No es eso genial?" Dijo al tiempo que le daba un fuerte golpe en la espalda al aludido. Milo y Alisa se miraron a la cara, cuál más confundido que el otro.

"¿**QUÉ**? Escuchaste mal: Tuvo un hijo _**fuera**_ del matrimonio." Aclaró Shion.

"¿**QUÉ**?" Ladró de pronto Milo, reaccionando. "**¿DE DONDE SACARON SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD?** Me conocen mejor que eso: Sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a Alisa."

"No mientas Milo, Kiki te vio con el bebé esta tarde." Dijo Saori.

"¿Entonces no adoptó un bebé?"

"**¡NO A LAS DOS COSAS!**"

Sin entender nada, Alisa observó como Shion, Saori, Milo y Docko se enfrascaban en un discusión como salida de un parlamento cualquiera, cuyos bríos se incrementaban a medida que más se confundían quienes discutían. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado de la diosa de la sabiduría, la estrategia, las artes manuales y la guerra? ¿De Shion y de Docko? No entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Helena, que aún estaba en sus brazos, hizo un enorme puchero y comenzó a sollozar. Alisa se dio cuenta de esto con las justas, pero más importante, se dio cuenta que si no hacía algo pronto… Milo iba a terminar expulsado de la orden, o peor.

"**¡HAGAN SILENCIO LOS CUATRO!**" Gritó con autoridad… por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas.

El silencio fue instantáneo. Nadie esperaba que Alisa estuviera allí presente, mucho menos que gritara. Milo comenzaba a preocuparse: Alisa estaba muy gritona de un tiempo a esta parte y ella no solía gritar. Sin embargo, lo que atrajo la atención no fue Alisa en sí, al menos no en los segundos que siguieron, sino Helena, quien ya había tomado un buen montón de aire en sus pulmones.

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**."

Esta imagen tan sólo sirvió para aumentar las dudas y la confusión. El único que reaccionó fue Docko, quien de inmediato se acercó encantado de la vida a la pequeña para hacerle muecas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la tomara en sus brazos. Helena se calmó de momento.

"¿Estabas aquí Alisa? Creí que te habías ido del Santuario." Dijo una desconcertada Saori en voz muy baja, jugando con sus dedos y los ojos muy grandes.

"¿De quién es el bebé?" Preguntó Shion.

"Que bueno que se detienen a preguntar." Gruñó Milo con voz cansada, cruzándose de brazos. Alisa suspiró.

"Ella es Helena, mi sobrina, la hija de mi hermana Sofía. Se va a quedar con nosotros esta semana, porque ella y su marido tuvieron que salir de viaje y no podían llevarla. ¿Algún problema?"

Docko estalló en risas, Milo se sopló el flequillo. Saori se rió con nerviosismo y se ocultó detrás de Shion, quien tenía la gota de sudor más grande de su vida orbitándole la cabeza. En eso, la puerta del piso residencial de la casa de Escorpión se abrió de golpe. Shura venía con una botella vacía de tequila, Aioros lanzando confetti y Afro venía con su puro entusiasmo. Los dos primeros estaban ebrios a todas luces, y Afro a su vez, estaba bastante alegre.

"**¡FELICIDADES A LOS NUEVOS PADRES!**" Gritaron a coro y con ese sonsonete tan característico de quién está en estado de intemperancia.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

_**Próximo Capítulo.**_

"_Antes que me felicites, Kanon: NO voy a ser madre, ni pienso serlo por lo pronto. El bebé que Milo está cuidando ES __MI__ SOBRINA Y NO SU HIJA, tampoco la hemos adoptado, y estará con nosotros durante esta semana. ¿Entendiste?" Afirmó Alisa con tono militar. Kanon se detuvo perplejo._

"_¿Entonces no vas a ser mamá?" Preguntó un desconcertado Kanon, que no sabía como lo hacía Alisa para diferenciarlo de Saga. _

"_¡NO!" Gruñó la bombero. "Ahora si me disculpas… tengo que irme." Sin decir más, la chica abandonó el templo de Géminis. _

**PS:** **¿QUÉ TAL ME QUEDÓ?, ¿QUÉ TAL ME QUEDÓ?, ¿QUÉ TAL ME QUEDÓ?, ¿QUÉ TAL ME QUEDÓ? ¡¡CUÉNTENME!! ¡¡NO SEAN MALITOS!! **


	3. Día Martes

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic, tanto para quienes ya le hayan leído, como para quienes no. Si me tardé en subir esto, no fue exactamente culpa mía: creo que Frenzy, Naraku y Ares decidieron tratar de arreglar el problema que hubo con los servidores de FF Net... el problema es que si bien Frenzy pudo haber arreglado el problema en un santiamén, Naraku le dio demasiado café y lo puso hiperkinético, lo que derivó a que Frenzy se colgara hasta de las lámparas en una frenética carrera, que derivó finalmente en que un molesto Barricade intentara asesinar a Naraku, por medio de un atropello, lo cuál generó una persecución de funestas consecuencias. Esta situación la aprovechó Ares para tratar de arreglar él solito los servidores, pero terminó por destruir los aparatos. Por eso la falla duró tanto. En fin, al menos esto volvió a funcionar. Ojalá que lo disfruten y se rían de la desgracia ajena. Después de todo, si Milo se metió en este problema, fue solito y sin pedirle ayuda a nadie **n.n**. **Sumen ****3 años**** a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie**.

**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA!! A Kala por ayudarme con datos que sólo una madre puede saber, y a Yukime por su valiosa ayuda.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 50 para ver y entender Manga: El agua caliente trae enormes beneficios._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 2:**

**Martes, día 2 o ¡¡Felicidades a los Nuevos Padres!!**

Está bien. Un bebé es motivo de celebración, pero creo que a alguien se le pasó la mano y celebró antes de tiempo o de estar seguro siquiera que la celebración iba en serio. ¡Lo que hace la falta de información! Lo que ocurrió con Shura cuando salió de la casa de Aries, hasta que entró de improviso y en tan lamentable estado junto con Aioros y Afrodita, jamás esta autora lo sabrá con certeza. De lo que sí podemos estar seguros es que al menos no desbarrancó a Aioros por el abismo más cercano, como es su costumbre.

Eso es un avance.

Al menos Milo y Alisa no tuvieron que lidiar solos con Shura, Aioros y Afrodita, ya que por fortuna, Docko y Shion estaban allí para ayudarles. Saori se quedó con Helena, mientras Alisa hervía agua para darles café a los felices y emocionados ebrios: la joven diosa se reía con nerviosismo y no ayudaba mucho a la situación al bromear con sus tres santos borrachos e incentivarlos de este modo a seguir festejando. Milo en cambio, tuvo que soportar abrazos, alegrías y llantos descontrolados que lo felicitaban y le aseguraban que era el mejor compadre del santuario y que se merecía tener una bonita familia. Fue mientras lidiaban con esto, que Milo y Alisa se enteraron de cierto malentendido respecto del bebé y que podrían tener problemas, noticia que no recibieron de buena gana.

Dos horas después, cuando se les hubo pasado en parte la borrachera y se hubieron llevado a los 3 santos ebrios cada uno para su casa, Docko, Shion y Saori se disculparon y despidieron de la pareja y de Helena, quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Milo. Solo en ese momento, el santo de escorpión, su joven esposa y la bebé se quedaron solos. Una vez que dejaron a Helena durmiendo en la cuna, Milo y Alisa se fueron a dormir, haciendo algunas bromas al respecto.

Claro que la tranquilidad no les duraría mucho.

El martes no comenzó como cualquier otro martes. Los llantos de Helena despertaron a Alisa a eso de las 6:30, por lo que se tuvo que levantar a atenderle en vista que Milo dormía como una roca y no daba señales de despertar pronto. Y que conste: él se iba a hacer cargo. Lo que Helena exigía con tanto escándalo era un cambio de pañal, lo cuál no le hizo muy bien al susceptible estómago de su tía, que aún sufría las consecuencias de las comilonas del fin de semana. Luego que Milo se hubo levantado, convenientemente después que Helena ya estuviera lista, Alisa le dio un rápido beso de despedida a su marido para irse ya a la estación, lo más rápido que le permitieran sus pies.

Ese era el plan. ¿La palabra clave a considerar? _ERA_.

Para desgracia de Alisa, bajar las escaleras fue el menor de sus problemas, que empezaron ni bien puso los pies en Virgo y continuaron todo el camino hasta Aries. Cada uno de los santos con quienes se encontró o la felicitaron por ser una futura madre o bien le preguntaron como estaba manejando esto de que Milo había tenido aquél lamentable desliz. Tanto desmentido no solo la retrasó, sino que además la puso de un humor horrible, por lo que al llegar a la primera casa, tenía ganas de retorcer algún cogote. Allí, encontró con que Mu discutía con uno de los gemelos en la entrada del templo. Al verla, Mu se sobó las sienes y el gemelo, que resultó ser Kanon, se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos. Alisa retrocedió un paso.

"Antes que me felicites, Kanon: NO voy a ser madre, ni pienso serlo por lo pronto. El bebé que Milo está cuidando ES MI SOBRINA Y **NO** SU HIJA, tampoco la hemos adoptado, y estará con nosotros durante esta semana. ¿Entendiste?" Afirmó Alisa con tono militar. Kanon se detuvo perplejo.

"¿Entonces no vas a ser mamá?" Preguntó un desconcertado Kanon, o quizás decepcionado. Por cierto, este gemelo no sabía como lo hacía Alisa para diferenciarlo de Saga.

"¡NO!" Gruñó con disgusto. "Ahora si me disculpas… Buenos días, Mu, yo ya me voy. ¡Voy Tarde!" Sin decir más, Alisa salió de Aries dando pisotones que resonaron por todo el templo.

"¿Ves, Kanon? Te dije que era un malentendido. ¿Qué acaso soy el único que sabía eso?" Le preguntó Mu con voz cansada una vez que la bombero desapareció de vista. El santo de géminis le sonrió con picardía, señalándole que esperara unos momentos. Se sopló el flequillo, y tomando su celular, marcó algunos números.

"¿Saga? ¿Por qué esa voz? ¡Oye! ¡Acabo de ver a Alisa! ¡Me debes 30 Euros!" La traviesa expresión del rostro de Kanon hizo inferir a Mu sobre lo que Saga podría estar diciéndole. "Te lo dije, bro, Un trato es un trato. Te veo luego, y ten mi dinero listo." Dicho esto, colgó. Mu le quedó mirando con cara de piedra.

"¿Intuyo bien al pensar que tú ya sabías?"

"Intuyes mal: no lo sabía." Le respondió Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros. "Tan sólo tomé un riesgo, eso es todo."

"Intentabas hacer que yo apostase contigo." Rezongó el lemuriano.

"Bueno… ¡Sí! Si Alisa se hubiera tardado más, capaz que te convenzo de apostar." Kanon rió con nerviosismo. "Admito que por un momento pensé que tendría que pagar mucho dinero. Ahora Mu, tengo que ir a cobrar algunas deudas: no aposté sólo con Saga."

Mu vio a un muy feliz Kanon desaparecer en dirección a Géminis. Suspiró profundo: ese día iba a ser muy largo.

**Coliseo.**

_Esa tarde._

"¡Miren nada más que lindo angelito!" Exclamó Saga mientras le hacía muecas a Helena, quien lo miraba con ojos grandes y en silencio. "Se parece mucho a Alisa, Milo."

Este santo de géminis tenía a Helena sentada en sus rodillas. Milo estaba echado no lejos, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, como disfrutando del clima. Docko, Camus, Aioria y Máscara de la Muerte estaban sentados cerca, y muy pendientes de la niña.

"No por nada es **SU SOBRINA**." Explicó Milo, poniendo especial énfasis en las últimas dos palabras. Había tenido problemas similares a los de Alisa, sólo que en su caso, más de alguien había querido golpearlo por desleal.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí en el Santuario?" Le preguntó Aioria mientras tomaba a la niña de los brazos de Saga, a quién le dedica algunas muecas. "¡Qué Ojazos Más Grandes Tienes! Vas a ser todo un bomboncito cuando seas mayor." Helena le dedicó al León una gran carcajada de bebé.

"Va a estar hasta el próximo Lunes." Milo frunció el ceño. "Espero que para ese momento ya todo el mundo sepa que es mi sobrina política y no mi hija."

"No es justo: conmigo la niña no se rió." Se lamentó Saga. "¿Me la prestas de nuevo Aioria?" Preguntó mientras estiraba los brazos en dirección a la niña, quien se aferró de Aioria.

"No, tú ya la tuviste mucho rato." Protestó. "Yo estoy jugando con ella ahora."

"Pero no se rió conmigo: se rió con Camus incluso, pero no conmigo."

"A mi no me metan en eso. Si Helena se rió conmigo fue porque le di el biberón eso es todo. Comida equivale a felicidad para un bebé." Pidió Camus con calma mientras tomaba uno de los chupetes de Helena y lo congelaba. "Ten Aioria: dale eso."

"Niños, compórtense: Helena no es un juguete." Protestó Docko, que a la postre, era quién más sabía de niños. "Además acaba de comer: no es bueno que pase de brazo en brazo."

"El maestro tiene razón." Dijo de pronto Máscara de la Muerte. "No quiero que la agiten mucho cuando me toque a mi cargarla."

Todos los santos dorados presentes miraron a Máscara de la Muerte con curiosidad y algo de aprensión. Aioria frunció el ceño y aferró a la pequeña contra su pecho: ni de chiste se la entregaba, no fuera a ser cosa que el santo de cáncer hubiera decidido volver a decorar su templo con rostros.

"¿Tú Desde Cuando Estás Tan Paternal, Máscara?" Quiso saber Milo, al tiempo que se incorporaba, mirándole con curiosidad. Máscara se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

"Feh."

Se produjo un profundo silencio entre los 6 santos, tan sólo interrumpido por las rutinas de entrenamiento que se llevaban a cabo aprendices y santos abajo, en la arena del Coliseo. Helena suspiró profundo y cerró sus ojitos, al tiempo que se apoyaba en el pecho de Aioria, acurrucándose para tomar una dorada siesta.

"Si Marin te ve así, Aioria, le puedes dar ideas raras." Comentó a la pasada Saga. "Ya sabes que todavía no se olvida que ella recogió el ramo."

"Sí, pero no me ha hecho comentarios al respecto."

"Tampoco se olvida que a ti te cayó la liga encima." Insistió el santo de Géminis.

"Marin no sabe nada de eso." Aioria acomodó a Helena en sus brazos. "¿Por qué de repente mencionaste a Marin?"

"Pues por que allí viene con June y Seiya."

Aioria abrió los ojos como platos y miró alrededor suyo, buscando algo de apoyo. Si Marin lo veía con Helena, quizás le daban ideas raras y recordaba de súbito el asunto del ramo y la liga. Saga y Camus le sonrieron con sarcasmo y se negaron a recibir al bebé. Máscara de la Muerte se negaba a mirar en dirección suya. Docko y Milo estiraron sus brazos para recibir a Helena. Aioria miró en dirección de donde venía Marin: la chica estaba charlando con Seiya, mientras June parecía discutir algo con la amazona que les seguía. No. Aún no se daba cuenta que él estaba cargando a Helena. Rápidamente, Aioria se deshizo del bebé en los brazos de alguien, y se quitó de encima todos los vestigios que indicaban que había sostenido a un bebé.

"Por Athena, muchacho: ¡si te viera Aioros!" Se burló Docko. "Marin no te va a querer menos si cargas un bebé. Le puede resultar incluso más interesante."

"Es precisamente esa veta la que no quiero incentivar, Maestro."

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Preguntó Milo algo ofuscado. "Los bebés no son tan malos."

"Lo que me recuerda. ¿Por qué aceptaste cuidar de Helena?" Le preguntó Camus al aire.

"Cualquiera diría que te quieres convertir en padre." Comentó Saga. Milo se quedó en silencio por un rato: no sabía qué responder. Iba a abrir la boca cuando…

"¡Con que era cierto! ¡Los dorados están cuidando de un bebé!" Exclamó Seiya con una gran sonrisa. Los santos dorados, como los caballeros que son, se pusieron de pie con la llegada de las chicas. Las tres amazonas miraban fijo al bebé. Por debajo de las máscaras estaban estupefactas. "¿De quién es el angelito?" Añadió el santo de payaso, digo Pegaso.

Todos los presentes miraron a Milo, quien suspiró de fastidio. Había tenido que responder la misma pregunta al menos unas 30 veces. Se puso las manos en las caderas y miró a los recién llegados con cara de póker.

"Es Helena, la sobrina de Alisa. La estamos cuidando esta semana" Explicó con tono cansino. "No es mi hija, ni la adopté, ni es un bebé de probeta, o el clon de Alisa. ¿Me siguen?"

"¡Me lleva! Le debo 30 euros a Kanon." Farfullaron June y Seiya cada uno al mismo tiempo. Una gran gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Saga.

"Eso les pasa por apostar a perdedor." Dijo Camus muy serio.

"¡Oigan! Siempre me cuidé mucho de ese tipo de situaciones." Gruñó Milo. "¿Esa es la confianza que me tienen?"

Algunos grillos resonaron no lejos de allí.

"Eso lo explica todo." Dijo Marin, interrumpiendo el silencio, mientras le tomaba el brazo a Aioria. "Pero ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?" Preguntó con un preocupado tono de voz.

"Claro Marin. ¿Qué te preocupa?"

"¿A mi? ¡Nada! No más quiero saber porqué Máscara de la Muerte está sosteniendo a la pequeña."

"Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber también." Dijo June.

Milo sintió como un viento frío le recorría el espinazo. Miró en dirección de Máscara, quien tenía a Helena en brazos. ¡NO SOLO ESO! Sino que estaba además lanzando al bebé al aire para atraparlo segundos más tarde, como si no supiera que eso podía dejar secuelas serias en la niña y bien podía contar como maltrato infantil. Aunque debo decir a Helena eso le traía sin cuidado, pues se deshacía en risas: parecía disfrutar de este pequeño juego. Máscara por su parte, también parecía disfrutarlo, pero no sabía que de pronto era el centro de atención. Saga tragó saliva, lo mismo que Docko. Milo sintió un tic en un ojo. Seiya sonrió de oreja a oreja. Camus y Aioria no perdían de vista a la niña listos para reaccionar, no fuera a ser que se estrellara contra el suelo. Marin y June miraban preocupadas.

"¡Máscara! ¡Muchacho! ¡No agites tanto a Helena! Acaba de comer." Lloriqueó Docko, apretando las mandíbulas. Máscara detuvo su juego y acunó a Helena en sus brazos.

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver? ¿No ven que le gusta? Feh. Todas ustedes parecen mamis primerizas." El santo de Cancer miró a la niña y le topó la punta de la nariz con una mano. "¿Vamos a jugar a otro lado, bambina? ¿Dónde estas **señoras** no molesten?"

"No. Dame a Helena, Máscara. Prefiero dejarla entre mis escorpiones a que te la lleves tú." Gruñó Milo enojado, mientras tomaba a Helena en sus brazos. Máscara se la quitó en el mismo minuto.

"No seas exagerado, ¡Ya dejé atrás esas mañas!" Protestó Máscara. Milo volvió a recuperar al bebé.

"Oigan, No la sacudan tanto." Recomendó Saga, añadiendo su granito de arena al cúmulo de opiniones que estaban surgiendo.

"No me das confianza, eso es lo que pasa. Prefiero tener a Helena justo aquí, conmigo."

"¡Patrañas! ¡Has dejado que medio Santuario sostenga a Helena, menos a mi!" Exclamó el santo de cáncer, al tiempo que levantaba al bebé tan alto como le daban los brazos en el aire. "No me molestes Milo."

Milo iba a recuperar al bebé por las malas, cuando aconteció algo inevitable. Tanta sacudida e ir y venir de brazo en brazo causaron que Helena… err… bueno… en el momento en que Máscara la levantó en el aire, el 'botón de pánico' del estómago se accionó y desocupó todo el contenido de este en la cara de Máscara de la Muerte.

"¡¡**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!"

Con los lógicos escandalosos resultados de dicha acción.

El santo de Cáncer bajó los brazos con lentitud y en el más sepulcral de los silencios. Saga, Camus y Seiya lo miraban casi condolidos. Docko tenía una expresión neutral de fastidio (nótese) y las chicas, pues aguantaban la risa. Seiya reía a carcajadas. Milo, quien estaba enojado, tomó a Helena en brazos y comenzó a consolarla, mientras le limpiaba la carita con una toalla de bebé. June se acercó al Escorpión con curiosidad.

"Vuelvo en 15 minutos." Fue lo único que dijo Máscara de la Muerte, tras retirar el exceso de… vómito de la cara y alejarse de las gradas.

"Conste que les dije." Dijo Docko, cruzándose de brazos.

"Nunca jugaré a eso con un bebé." Anunció Camus muy decidido.

"No digas eso: Máscara dijo una vez que nunca jugaría con un bebé." Le aconsejó Saga. "Y ya le viste…"

"¡JAJAJA! Entonces ten por seguro que ahora si que no lo hará." Rió Seiya.

Todos rieron un poco, y comenzaron a bromear entre sí. Esa noche Máscara iba a ser el blanco de bromas sin dudarlo. Los únicos que no participaron de la conversación fueron Milo y June. Mientras Milo, quien no estaba muy contento con que Helena hubiera vomitado su comida, atendía a su sobrina, June le ayudaba como mejor podía. Al santo de escorpión le había costado mucho hacer que Helena comiera… bueno, a él no le había costado nada, ya que había sido Camus quien le había dado el biberón y por ende, a él era quien le había tomado trabajo. En fin, Milo no sabía si darle de comer de nuevo o no y para colmo, ya quería ir a entrenar. No quería perder más tiempo. Los sollozos de Helena se calmaron un poco.

"¿Milo? ¿Puedo cuidarla esta tarde?" Preguntó June de la nada, muy ilusionada. "Te prometo que la cuidaré bien: estará como nueva. ¡Por fis! Deja que la cuide." Ni que le hubieran leído el pensamiento. Milo miró a June con ojos grandes y suspicaces.

"¿No te va a traer problemas con Shun? Creí que saldrían a pasear."

"Para nada, además, la cuidaré por mientras entrenas y no creo que Shun tenga problemas. Y si los tiene, se banca. ¿Puedo?" Pidió June de nuevo. Milo no se hizo de rogar más. Le entregó a Helena en aquél mismo segundo, a quien la amazona recibió con ilusión y entusiasmo.

Era como jugar a las muñecas con un bebé real. Ella nunca había jugado con muñecas en su infancia… No podía salir nada mal, ¿verdad?

"Devuélvela a eso de las 17:00. Quiero que esté comida, limpia y todo ese rollo. No quiero atrasos." Le dijo mientras le entregaba el bolso. June le sonrió y acunó a la bebé en los brazos.

"Gracias Milo." Dicho esto, June se llevo a Helena quizás quien sabe donde. El santo de escorpión sonrió satisfecho: al menos no tendría que preocuparse por la pequeña esa tarde. Comenzó a precalentar: tenía una fuerte necesidad física por entrenar.

"Eso no le va a gustar a tu señora." Le regañó Docko de pronto. Milo se encogió de hombros.

"No lo creo, Maestro. Además me pidió que cuidara de Helena, no me dijo cómo hacerlo." Dijo con toda la calma del mundo. Docko bufó de descontento mientras veía cómo Milo se alejaba.

**Casa de Escorpión.**

_18:00 hrs._

Alisa entró de punta de pies. La casa estaba sumida en el más completo de los silencios, como si no hubiera moradores en ese momento. Estuvo a punto de llamar por alguien, cuando Milo se le apareció de improviso delante y le tapó la boca con las manos.

"¡SHH! Duerme." Le dijo en voz casi imperceptible. Alisa asintió. Milo tomó su bolso y caminó hacia su habitación, seguido de su esposa. Una vez allí, dejó el bolso en el suelo y se sentó en la cama. Alisa se sentó a su lado.

"¿Tuviste muchos problemas?"

"Hace un rato, sí. No se quería dormir con nada." Le explicó Milo con tono cansado. Alisa se puso de pie. "¿Dónde vas?"

"Voy a verla."

Alisa salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de Helena. Entró con cuidado y se acercó a la cuna. Allí el bebé dormía, aunque era evidente que a sobresaltos. La chica le acarició sus cabellos, como temerosa a que se fuera a romper. Milo la abrazó por la espalda.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Lis?"

"Igual. Claro que cuando se enteraron que Helena está aquí, me cayeron a bromas. Feh. La única que no me dijo absolutamente nada fue Alsacia. ¿Qué tal el tuyo? ¿Cómo lo pasaste con Helena?"

"Normal. No me dio problemas. Por cierto, vomitó a Máscara de la Muerte en la cara." Le comentó Milo, mientras le besaba el cuello. Alisa bufó.

"Me lo imaginé: me miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras subía. "¿Algo más?"

"No."

"Muy bien. Creo que me daré una ducha." Alisa se soltó de los brazos de Milo, caminó a la puerta y tomó el cuaderno de Helena. Una vez fuera, mientras hojeaba el cuaderno, se detuvo. "¿Ya la bañaste?"

"¿Bañarla? Err… no." Confesó Milo perplejo y rápido. No esperaba esa pregunta. Alisa lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

"…"

"¿Hay que bañarla?" Preguntó estupefacto. "¡Pero si ya se había bañado!"

"Se bañó ayer. Hay que darle un baño antes de que se duerma."

"Err… no lo sabía. Entonces hay que bañarla."

"¡MILO!"

"¡SHHHH! ¡No Alces la Voz!"

"Hay que bañar, jugar, dar de comer y cambiar el pañal antes de poner al bebé a dormir." Gruñó Alisa con los dientes apretados.

"No lo sabía. ¿Seguro que hay que hacerlo?"

"¡Claro! Es como si la dejásemos a propósito con un pañal sucio." Alisa se cruzó de brazos. Ante la perpleja expresión de su marido, Alisa supuso lo peor. "Porque supongo que tiene el pañal limpio…" Continuó la chica con la voz llena de dudas.

"Supongo."

"¡¿SUPONES?! ¿Cómo? ¿Estuviste cuidándola todo el día, y no le revisaste el pañal antes de dormirla?"

"June me dijo que la había cambiado antes de entregármela." Admitió Milo sin ningún aspaviento. Alisa le miró estupefacta: ¿Qué pintaba June en todo eso? "Este… June la cuidó toda la tarde. Pero no te preocupes: ella y Shun son muy responsables. Helena incluso lloriqueó cuando la vinieron a dejar."

"¡MILO! ¡Se supone que tú la ibas a cuidar!"

"¡Pero Tenía que Entrenar! No podía estar vigilándola al mismo tiempo: eso es imposible."

Alisa le dio un golpecito en el pecho con uno de sus dedos. No era una chica feliz y se veía bastante enfadada.

"Hay mujeres que no son ni amazonas y pueden trabajar y atender de un bebé al mismo tiempo, Escorpión. Ahora." Alisa tomó aire. "Tuve un día pesado, así que mientras me ducho, prepárale algo de comer a Helena. ¡Sigue Las Instrucciones del Cuaderno! (¡Están a prueba de idiotas, por Todos Los dioses!) y elige algo de ropa LIMPIA a Helena. ¿Entendiste?"

"¡Pero La Vas A Despertar!"

"¡NO ME IMPORTA! No quiero que Helena se enferme por falta de cuidados, ¡**ASÍ QUE HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO**!" Ordenó Alisa de un solo aliento. Milo frunció el ceño: ya estaba harto de que Alisa estuviera de mal humor por todo. Iba a abrir la boca para protestarle, pero…

"¡¡**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!"

… Helena despertó. Marido y Mujer suspiraron resignados, y sin decir palabra, se dirigieron al interior del cuarto de Helena para consolarla. En eso… Milo oyó un sonido familiar y extraño… que no venía precisamente del cuarto del bebé.

"¿Alisa? ¡¿ESTÁS llorando?!"

"¡¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO!!" Afirmó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la nariz hinchada.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

_**Próximo capítulo.**_

… _ambos comenzaron a alejarse en punta de pies, con la intención de huir de allí cuanto antes, pero al parecer, Marin ya había anticipado esta treta._

"_¡Aioria, Milo! ¡Más les vale que me ayuden, si no quieren que les vaya MUY MAL!" Chistó Marin de improviso, asomándose por la puerta del baño, con Helena en sus brazos. "¡Vengan aquí y pórtense como los santos que son!"_

**PS:** Este capítulo me dio guerra. ¡NO POCA! Casi me lanzo cabeza abajo por la ventana. Espero que les haya gustado. Hubo cambios muy pequeños, que bien poco hicieron para alterar el original. Peor es mascar ratas.


End file.
